First Date
by The Create Card
Summary: At 12 years old, TK and Kari are now together and ready for their first date. But how does Davis react to this? The answer might surprise you! The date (and my 25th fic) ends in Part 3!
1. The Better Man Won

Author's Note: I think before I can post up Digimon: The College Years, I need to tell this little story of TK and Kari's first date together. Mostly, because I hope to change an ongoing stereotype about your friend and mine, Davis Motomiya. And because I want to keep the whole ambiguity of the TK/Kari/Davis love triangle intact. But enough of my blabbering, let's get to the story.

  


Summary: At the end of "The Rock Show", Kari and TK officially became a couple and now they're ready to go on their first date. The thing is, though…no one's told Davis…so Ken and Yolei get that unenviable task. How does he react? The answer will surprise you.

  


**First Date: Part 1**

  


Two nights passed since the TRL concert and all was quiet in Odaiba. But for twelve-year-old Davis Motomiya, there was nary a moment to spare. He was already in his room working on a special gift for Kari Kamiya, the girl he's had a crush on for years. And he was almost finished.

"What'cha got there, Davish?"

Davis looked over to see his Digimon partner, Veemon, trying to sneak a peek on what he was working on. Rather than answer with words, Davis held up what he was working on. It was a golden picture frame that he had constructed himself. It took a lot of glue and it was a lot of money out of his pocket to get the material, but the end result would be worth it.

Once the picture frame was finished, Davis had the perfect photo to place in there. It was a picture of him and Kari sitting on a park bench together. There were no worries back then. It was just Davis and Kari side-by-side, smiling and laughing. Of course, they weren't alone at the time (after all, TK was holding the camera), but it was still a treasured memory. A memory Davis was hoping to frame for Kari.

"Hey…that looks great, Davish!" Veemon said cheerfully. "I think Kari will love it!"

Davis smiled. "You really think so?"

"Yeah! How'd you come up with that?"

Davis looked at the photo again. "I know Kari liked the poster I got her the other night…but I wanted this next gift to come from the heart."

Before Davis could keep working on his gift, he heard some knocking on his door.

"Davis? Are you in there?"

Davis opened the door and saw two of his friends had dropped by. It was twelve-year-old Ken Ichijouji and fourteen-year-old Yolei Inoue…and they looked…concerned. They were both looking at Davis like he was sick or something.

"Um…come in," Davis said a little uneasily.

Ken and Yolei carefully stepped into Davis' room (which was surprisingly clean on this day) and looked over at the craft he was trying to make.

"So…h-how are you, Davis?" Ken stammered. "You feeling ok?"

Davis didn't notice Ken's anxiety and just grinned. "I'm feeling great!"

Ken blinked. "Oh…then I guess…you haven't heard? OOF!" Yolei elbowed Ken in the stomach.

"Um…heard what?" Davis asked.

"Uh…Davis…have you talked to Kari in the last few days?" Yolei asked curiously…almost grimly.

But Davis didn't notice the subtle tone. "No. I haven't talked to Kari since the end of the TRL concert. Actually, I was hoping to surprise her with that picture frame and that picture."

Silence. It was obvious that Yolei and Ken were looking for something to say and neither one of them could find the words. Now Davis was starting to get nervous.

"What's wrong?" Davis asked.

Yolei shifted her gaze to Ken. "Um………you tell him."

"I can't," Ken said. "You do it."

"You're his best friend…tell him."

"I know I'm his best friend. That's why I CAN'T tell him."

"Tell me what?" Davis cut in.

Ken gulped. "Have you…talked to TK lately?"

Davis shook his head. "I haven't talked to TK in a while. Is…something wrong?"

Silence.

"Davis…there's something you should know," Ken said slowly. He suddenly stepped back. "Tell him, Yolei."

Yolei looked like she didn't want to say anything, but she finally bit the bullet and talked. "Davis…a few nights ago……TK got a phone call."

"Yeah…?"

"It was……from Kari…"

"Yeah…?"

"And……Kari……she…I can't say it."

"Say what?" Davis asked ignorantly. "She probably just called him to tell him she had a great time at the concert. I mean, they DID go together…as friends, right?"

Yolei sighed. "Davis……Kari called TK…to ask him to be her boyfriend."

Davis' eyes widened. "What?!"

Ken nodded. "We heard all about it. TK and Kari…are a couple now. In fact…they're going out…on a date Friday. And…they didn't want to be the ones to tell you…because they didn't want to hurt your feelings. So…Yolei and I agreed to tell you. Davis…I know you really liked her…"

"We're sorry we had to tell you, Davis," Yolei added. "I mean…we didn't know how you'd react."

For Davis, this was all slow to sink in. It all came totally unexpected for him. He couldn't believe that…it was over…and it was all out of the blue. He never expected Kari to make her choice so suddenly. And she chose…TK.

Yolei frowned. "Davis…are you ok?"

Davis…smiled. "I'm fine, Yolei. I'm…really happy for them!"

Ken blinked. "That…was not what we were expecting. Davis…you don't have to put up a front for us."

"Ken, it's not a front. I really AM happy for them. I think it's wonderful!"

It was obvious that Ken and Yolei were shocked by Davis' reaction. After everything the goggle boy had gone through to try and win over Kari…this was the last thing they were expecting to see. Davis…looked to be just fine.

Yolei got up to go and she was dragging Ken along. "So…are you sure you're ok, Davis?"

Davis nodded. "Absolutely! I'm fine!"

Ken was noticeably shocked and it took Yolei dragging him out to get him moving.

"Then…we'll see you later, Davis," Ken said slowly.

Davis waved. "Bye guys!"

Veemon got up and walked over to the door. With no one around, he shut the door and looked back at his partner with concern.

"Ok, Davish. They're gone now. You can let it all out now."

But Davis wasn't crying. He still looked…happy. "Veemon…I'm not sad. I'm serious. I'm happy that TK and Kari are together."

Veemon was in shock. "R-R-Really?"

Davis walked over to his bed. "Have a seat, buddy."

Veemon slowly approached Davis and finally leaped up on the bed. The little blue Digimon immediately felt Davis' forehead, obviously looking for any signs of sickness. But Davis was feeling just fine.

"Davish…you're taking this…really well. Almost…TOO well."

Davis sighed. "Veemon…remember a few months ago…when you, me, and TK were all stuck in that cabin?***** We were all snowed in…and after almost taking each other apart…we talked about everything that was going through our minds. And…we started talking about Kari. Veemon…remember the last thing we said to each other?"

Veemon shook his head. "No, Davish. What'd you say?"

"We shook hands…and we agreed 'May the best man win'. We agreed to let Kari decide for herself, because we both want her to be happy. And…I guess the better man won. But as long as Kari's happy…then I didn't lose, Veemon. I don't think anybody lost."

Veemon nodded slowly. "Oh…I see now. So you really ARE happy for them!"

Davis stood up. "I really am. In fact…I want to see this new relationship work! And I'll do whatever I can to make it work!" Then he got an idea. "Now that I think of it…I'm going to make their date on Friday a night they'll never forget!"

Veemon looked to be analyzing Davis' words, but there were no misinterpretations. Davis truly wanted to make TK and Kari's first date unforgettable…in a good way.

Davis got up and headed for the door. "Meet me outside, Veemon. We're going to see TK."

Veemon started making his way towards the window while Davis walked out the door. He wanted there to be no mistake about it. He wanted the new couple to know that they not only had Davis Motomiya's blessing and support…but also his services.

* * *

After what happened a few nights ago, TK Takaishi was on top of the world. He had always wanted to take the next step with Kari and now he had. They were now officially a couple and were set to go out on their first actual formal date on Friday night. And TK would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he was just a little nervous.

So now he was in the bathroom of his house, looking in the mirror of the medicine cabinet. And TK had eight jars, tubes, and containers in front of him. They were all full of either…hair gel or hair spray. And of course, he borrowed them all from his older brother, Matt.

TK wet his hair and looked in the mirror, watching the water drip in front of his face and into the basin. He looked over at all the gel and spray and wondered what would look best on him. Matt would always go with a variety, but TK wanted to set himself apart from his older brother. He wanted to develop his own style…but he also wanted to go with something different than his usual white hat. Friday was going to be a big night, so TK wanted it to be special.

Finally TK dipped his hand in the jar of hair gel and took a moment to feel the squishiness. But before TK could run the gel through his hair, he heard someone knock on the front door. TK quickly put a pile of gel on his head and ran to answer the door. But when he opened it, he started to wish he hadn't.

He saw Davis…and immediately began to feel very awkward. TK knew how much Davis cared about Kari…and he didn't want to believe that Davis was still unaware that Kari had made her decision. But he also knew that if Davis DID know…then things would be very awkward.

Davis broke the silence. "TK…I heard."

TK gulped. He was expecting the worst to happen now, but to his surprise…Davis only smiled…and extended the hand of friendship.

"I wanted to congratulate you," Davis said cheerfully.

TK blinked. "Y-You mean it? You're not upset?"

Davis shook his head. "Dude! Don't you remember? We told each other that what really matters is Kari's happiness. We agreed 'May the best man win'. And…you won."

TK still couldn't believe this. He didn't think anything like this was possible. He remembered hearing a similar story from Matt about how Tai gave him and Sora his best wishes. Now TK was living that story. Feeling relieved, TK accepted the handshake.

"You've really grown up, Davis," TK said softly.

"I just want Kari to be happy," Davis smiled. "And…if you make her happy…then I want this relationship to work. So I'm willing to help make your first date unforgettable."

"Uh…what do you mean?" TK asked curiously.

Davis patted TK on the back as he led him to his couch. "Have a seat, buddy. Let me tell you what I have in mind…"

  


**TO BE CONTINUED…**

  


*****- See "Break A Leg", which is where the battlelines were drawn.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	2. Sister's Growing Up

Last Time: To just about everyone's surprise (including Veemon's), when Davis heard about TK and Kari getting together…he actually took it well. In fact, he's ready to do whatever he can to help make it work. And that brings us to tonight's first date between TK and Kari.

  


**First Date: Part 2**

  


It was the night Kari had been waiting for. It was finally time for her to go out with TK and she couldn't deny that she was feeling nervous. She even found herself in an unfamiliar position. Kari was looking into the mirror of her room…applying makeup. She wasn't a tomboy by any means, but Kari rarely ever used makeup. Of course, tonight was a special exception.

As Kari put on her eyeliner, she didn't notice Tai walking by in his soccer uniform. And that's when he noticed his little sister getting dolled up.

"Hey…you look great!" Tai complimented. "What's the occasion?"

Kari hesitated. She had yet to tell her brother about all this. "Uh…I'm…going out…on a date."

Tai blinked. "A date? You?"

Kari nodded. "With TK."

"W-With TK?" Tai asked, almost in shock. "As in Matt's brother, TK?"

"How many TKs do we know?" Kari replied sarcastically. "Tai, of course I'm going out with Matt's brother, TK!"

"I…didn't think you'd go out with TK," Tai said solemnly. "What about…Davis?"

Kari saw the look of disappointment on her brother's face. She knew he had always had a soft spot for Davis. That's why Tai would always stand up for him, even if no one else did. It started to dawn on Kari that Tai wanted her to choose Davis.

"Tai…Davis is a great guy," Kari explained. "He's wonderful and he's always been a great friend. But…that's all he is to me."

"You know how much he likes you," Tai replied. "Does he know about this?"

"It's funny you should ask. From what I heard, he DOES know about me and TK. And apparently…he's really happy about it. He's even offered to help."

Tai was caught by surprise. "Help? Davis wants to HELP you?"

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Kari huffed. "Davis has really matured these last few months. I mean, sure he's still…Davis…but he's not the same guy he was a few years ago. I really appreciate how well he's taken this."

Tai was still a little skeptical. "So just how IS he helping you?"

"Davis got us two tickets to see a movie. It's 'A Walk To Remember' and I heard it's really romantic. He says he has one more surprise in store for us…but he hasn't told us what."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "I still find this a little hard to believe."

"You're just saying that because you wouldn't do the same for Matt and Sora," Kari said sternly. "Davis may be a lot like you, but he's not EXACTLY like you. He's a sweet guy…unlike you, who actually went the extra mile to spy on Matt and Sora at the concert.***** I can't believe you did that!"

"Ok…maybe I was a little…"

"Jealous?"

Tai frowned. "When did the conversation shift to me, Matt, and Sora?"

Before that question could be answered, someone knocked on the door. Knowing who it was, Kari casually walked past her brother and went to look for her shoes.

"I'll let you think about that while I go on my date," Kari grinned. "……HEY!"

Tai immediately reached over and pulled his sister in with a furious hug. "My baby sister's growing up. I feel like it was just yesterday when you fell in the mud. And now you're dating. Who knows? Tonight you're dating…tomorrow you might be getting married."

"Get a hold of yourself!" Kari growled. "I'm just going on ONE date, Tai! It's not the end of the world! I'm NOT getting married! Now let go of me!"

Tai reluctantly released his grip and wiped away a tear. "Have a good time, Kari."

Kari smiled. "I will. Thanks, Tai."

The door knocked again. Knowing who it was, Kari happily skipped over to answer it. Quickly putting on a pair of high heels, she answered the door with her left hand. And there she saw TK as she had never seen him before. Ok, so maybe this wasn't an EXTREMELY formal occasion by any stretch of the imagination, but to see TK with a white dress shirt and slacks along with his hair slicked back…was not like the TK that Kari was used to seeing.

"You look beautiful," TK said breathlessly.

Kari blushed. "Thanks. So do you."

It didn't take long for the chemistry to come together. Kari already felt herself being drawn to TK. They were both moving closer towards a kiss, which would have been quite a twist on the traditional style of waiting until AFTER the date. But it didn't quite happen, because out of nowhere, Tai's head rose in between the two pairs of lips. Both TK and Kari just ended up kissing a side of Tai's face.

Kari almost turned red…from anger. "TAI!!"

"Don't mind me," Tai grinned. He pulled out a camera. "I just wanted to get a picture. Smile!"

Tai took a long step back and before Kari could react, he took a picture of her and TK. The flash nearly blinded the both of them. The reality of seeing his little sister go out on her first date must have been driving Tai out of his mind. Hoping to avoid any further awkwardness, Kari started pushing TK out the door.

"Well, we'd better run!" Kari said quickly. "We don't want to be late for the movie. Bye, Tai!"

TK couldn't even say goodbye or hello or anything, because Kari had shoved him out the door. She didn't need her brother embarrassing her at a time like this. Tai was being a little too weird on this night and Kari didn't need it to affect her date with TK.

When she looked back to see she was far away from her house, Kari felt a little more at ease. And what made her feel even better…was seeing that TK was now holding her hand.

"Shall we go?" he suggested with a twinkle in his eye.

Kari blushed. "Yeah…let's go."

* * *

It was probably one of Davis' most outrageous plans to date and that spanned a long list. But not only was this risky and crazy, but it was also bordering on unlawful. And even Ken and Yolei, who had agreed to help, were feeling more than skeptical.

"Davis…you can't be serious about going through with this," Yolei muttered. "If we get caught, we could be arrested. Or even worse, they might call our parents!"

"We won't get caught!" Davis said confidently. "You just have to do your part. And don't wrinkle those uniforms. I have to take those back to the shop in the morning."

Ken and Yolei were both fidgeting with their…movie usher suits. Yes, the three were standing by the entrance of the movie theater, disguised as ushers. Davis was going all out to make sure Kari's first date with TK went off without a hitch. He wanted it to be a special night for them.

"Now just look out and make sure no one's looking," Davis instructed.

Ken and Yolei carefully stepped towards the door marked 'Employees Only'. They looked around to make sure none of the REAL ushers or employees were around. Once the coast was clear, they motioned Davis in. Davis rushed in and headed for the door, but not before leaving his two friends with some more instructions.

"Once I'm in, you know what to do."

With that, Davis ran into the 'Employees Only' door and looked around to find his next destination. He was looking for the projection room that would be showing 'A Walk To Remember'. And then he found it. It was the last door to the right. He walked over and opened the door to see one of the other employees monitoring the projector.

"Something wrong?" the guy asked.

"The boss is giving you the rest of the night off," Davis casually lied. "He wanted me to handle the projector."

"Um…I haven't seen you around before. You new?"

Davis nodded confidently. "That's me! I'm the new guy! And the boss wants me to work the projector and give you the night off…with pay."

The guy got up excitedly. "All right! A night off with pay! Ok, man! The projector's all yours!"

The guy quickly got up and ran out of the projector room, leaving Davis all alone with the film projector. So far his plan was going off without any problems. And if Ken and Yolei did their parts, then it would all work out perfectly.

All Davis could do now was wait.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going through with this," Ken sighed.

"I didn't want to go through with this," Yolei said bluntly. "But you just HAD to help Davis. You should have known it'd be another one of his harebrained schemes, Ken. Why do you let him talk you into these things?"

"Why do YOU let me talk you into helping me?" Ken shot back.

Yolei thought about that. "I don't know why I let you talk me into helping you help Davis. One of these days, I'm gonna get in big trouble. I just know it."

"Well…let's get it over with," Ken shrugged.

Ken and Yolei walked into what was quickly becoming a large audience to see 'A Walk To Remember'. Both disguised ushers walked in front of the screen.

"If we could have your attention!" Ken shouted. "We regret to inform you that the projector is broken and we'll need everyone to exit the theater in a calm manner while our staff attempts to fix it. We sincerely apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you."

"Please exit to your left!" Yolei added.

The obviously disappointed crowd bought into the whole thing and got up to leave. They started filing out of the exits, leaving every seat empty…just as Davis had intended. The only other thing left was for Yolei to leave a note by one of the front row seats. Once that was done, Ken and Yolei followed the last ones out and closed the doors, putting up a sign that said 'Projector Under Repair' to keep others from coming in.

Now the only thing left to do was wait for Kari and TK, who were due to be here any minute.

* * *

Kari couldn't help but notice the large number of people exiting the theater disappointed. She began to wonder if the movie she wanted to see wasn't as good as it was cracked up to be. But she didn't let the exiting crowd deter her and neither did TK.

TK bought the tickets and led Kari inside, still holding her hand. Kari smiled. So far, TK had been a perfect gentleman. It was just like she always imagined him. Still leading her gently by the hand, TK led Kari towards theater number 9…which had two movie ushers hastily removing a sign and opening the doors.

"Enjoy your movie," an almost-familiar voice said.

Hearing what almost sounded like Yolei nearly had Kari feeling totally confused. But it didn't end there. Because to Kari and TK's shock…the theater was completely empty.

"Please have a seat in the front row," the voice said quickly, before shutting the doors.

TK blinked. "What's going on here? Where is everybody?"

"TK…do you have a bad feeling about this?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? I sure do. Something doesn't seem right."

TK walked over to the front row and picked up a note. "Maybe this'll answer everything. It says 'To Kari and TK'."

Kari took the note and opened it up.

"To two of my best friends in the whole world, I wanted to make sure their first night out together as a couple would be a special one. So I went out of my way to make sure you two got a special private screening of 'A Walk To Remember'. Enjoy the movie. –Davis."

"I…can't…believe it," TK muttered.

"How did he pull this off?" Kari added.

As soon as that question was asked, the lights started to dim and the curtain came open. The movie looked to be starting. TK couldn't help but smile.

"Well…we might as well make the best of this," he grinned. He took Kari's hand and led her to her seat. "Have a seat, milady."

Kari giggled and took her seat. Already this night was turning out to be pretty special.

  


**TO BE CONTINUED…**

  


Author's Note: Now this wouldn't be one of MY stories if something didn't go wrong. So come back next time to see what happens.

  


*****- See 'The Rock Show' Chapter 6

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	3. Fire Hazard

Last Time: After finally getting by nosy Tai, Kari and TK went out on their first date. As they got to the theater, Davis was busy with his own crazy scheme, actually going as far as to infiltrate the projection room AND clear out the whole theater so Kari and TK could be alone. Everything's going great so far, but will things stay that way?

  


**First Date: Part 3**

  


It was a great movie so far. For Kari, the movie was actually very moving. She couldn't help but feel something for Mandy Moore's Jamie, who despite being looked down on and made fun of, still lived her life with so much confidence in herself. She didn't care what the people around her thought. Kari always admired that kind of person.

And with the way Jamie was starting to attract Shane West's Landon, everything was turning more…romantic. In fact…Kari got the idea to make the mood a little more romantic. She started snuggling up a little closer to TK, dropping a subtle hint. At first, TK didn't get it. So Kari nestled up a little closer until he finally got the point. Knowing what Kari wanted, TK put his arm around her.

Kari had a smile about a mile wide. It really didn't get any better than this. Here she was, watching a romantic movie in an empty theater with her ideal boyfriend.

Nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

Davis sat back in his chair, casually scarfing down a bag of buttered popcorn while the movie went on. The movie was great and everything, but already his mind was wandering. He was starting to wonder how he could make TK and Kari's next date just as good. Davis was willing to do whatever he had to do to make sure the happy couple stayed happy.

While Davis' mind went off into space, he started leaning back in his chair. But he didn't lean back very far, because the projection room suddenly went dark. The light bulb had gone out. Davis put down his popcorn on a nearby desk and struggled to find his way around. The only light source in the entire room now was coming from the film projector, and that left the room pretty dim.

So Davis got the idea of reaching into his pocket for a match. He lit the match and tried to find out where the light bulb was. Of course, Davis didn't use matches very often. So after a few seconds of holding the match, it started to burn his fingertips.

"YEOW!!"

Davis hastily released the match into the air and shook his hand furiously, trying to shrug off the burning sensation. Unfortunately, he didn't look to see WHERE the match landed. Because a few seconds later…

****WHOOSH****

The film projector lit on fire and the film itself was also ignited. Davis saw the fire and immediately panicked and screamed while scrambling to try and put it out. He looked around for a fire extinguisher or even a fire alarm. He could barely make out what looked like a fire alarm on the opposite side of the room. So he ran over towards it, but stumbled forward…knocking the film projector over.

****WHOOSH****

The rest of the room was quickly lighting on fire. The problem of the room being too dark was now solved…because the FIRE had provided enough of a light source. The only silver lining was that Davis could now see the fire alarm. So he jumped over and pulled it. But all Davis could hear was an alarm. There was no sign of anything that could help him…

That's when he noticed…

* * *

As Kari continued to snuggle up against TK, she suddenly noticed that the film stopped. The whole romantic mood had been broken and now there was just an atmosphere of confusion.

"What's going on?" Kari asked.

"I was actually getting into it, too," TK added. "Why'd it stop?"

Suddenly, they both began to hear a fire alarm blaring. And without warning…the sprinklers went off in the theater, soaking Kari and TK from head to toe.

"TK!" Kari sputtered. "My dress!!"

TK gazed at Kari and gasped. "Yeesh! AND your makeup!"

Kari's jaw dropped open as she reached into her purse for any mirror. She finally reached a handheld mirror and looked into it. And what was staring back at her was one of the main reasons why she didn't like to wear makeup. Her mascara was running down her face and it was smeared all over the place. TK covered the top of Kari's head with his jacket and led her towards ANY place where they wouldn't get soaked.

Finally they decided to bite the bullet and duck under the seats. The water was now barely making contact with their backs, but it was already too late, because they were both soaking wet.

The night was quickly turning into a disaster.

* * *

Davis looked everywhere for anything to put out the fire. Finally, he found a fire extinguisher. He grabbed it and tried to spray the fire…and got nothing. The extinguisher was empty.

Seeing as Davis wouldn't be able to put the fire out, he did the next best thing and headed to the door. But when he put his hand on the knob, he quickly pulled it back. The knob was scalding hot and burned his hand. Davis was unable to open the door and he looked to be stuck. Then he saw the window…that led into the theater.

There were a lot of thoughts running through Davis' head. But he finally made his decision. He bravely ran through the fire…headed for the window…

****CRASH****

…and went straight through it. He spilled through the glass and fell right into the theater below, rolling right onto his back. At first, it felt like quite a rush. Then Davis started to sense…going through a window was quite painful. Luckily, there were no serious cuts, but when he looked up…he saw that that could change at any time. Because Davis saw…

…Kari and TK. And Kari looked like she wanted to throttle Davis.

"Hi Kari," Davis said wearily.

"What are you doing here, Davis?!" Kari demanded.

"I made sure the theater stayed empty," Davis said proudly. "And I'm the one who snuck into the projection room and played the movie…until I accidentally set it on fire."

"YOU set it on fire?!" Kari shouted. "No wonder the sprinklers are going off! This is your fault!"

Davis grinned sheepishly as he still lay on his back. "Well…at least it can't get any worse."

Davis had learned a lot from his mistakes in the past, but he still didn't learn the number one rule. If you say things can't get any worse, then they WILL get worse. The doors were opening and some of the REAL ushers were coming in. Kari and TK ducked further into the seats so they wouldn't be seen. But there was no hiding for Davis. The ushers came over and picked him up.

"This is the guy," one of them said. "This is the fake usher."

"Too bad we didn't find the other two," the other said. "They probably got away. Oh well, let's take him. Get up, kid! Time to call your parents."

Davis turned white. "NOOOOO!! Not my parents!!"

Davis couldn't do anything to save himself now. He had been caught…and he looked back one more time as he was dragged out…to see the concerned looks on TK and Kari's faces.

* * *

Kari shook her head as she walked down the street towards her house. "Well…it was a long night. Think Davis is doing ok?"

"I hope so," TK replied. "Making a headfirst dive through a glass window has GOT to hurt."

"TK…what possessed him to do what he did?" Kari asked.

"He wants you to be happy," TK answered. "And he knows that…you're happy when you're with me…so he wants to make every moment you and I share special."

"He's a lot more mature than he used to be," Kari noted.

"Too bad he's not much smarter," TK grinned.

Finally, after what could only be described as an awkward and unusual first date, Kari was back at the porch of her house. And as unusual as the last hour may have been…there was still one ideal way to end this night.

"I had a wonderful time, TK," Kari smiled.

TK blushed. "So did I. I guess this WAS a night we'll always remember."

Kari giggled. "How could we forget a night like THIS?"

"Well…there is ONE more thing we can do to make it totally unforgettable."

TK reached over and so did Kari. The two 12-year-olds locked…

…in their first kiss.

Unfortunately…the door opened…

"Aww…how cute! Smile!"

…and a flash went off. Tai had taken a picture of them in mid-kiss. To say they were both caught off-guard would be an understatement.

"TAI!!" Kari shouted, spreading her arms in outrage.

Of course, when Kari spread her arms, she knocked TK off-balance…and he was starting to fall right towards Kari's rosebush. Kari gasped and quickly caught him by his shirt, desperately trying to pull him up.

"Tai…do something!!" Kari grunted.

Tai grinned. "Ok!" He took another picture.

**"TAI!!"**

Kari was so indignant that she accidentally let go of TK's shirt. With no one else holding onto him, TK fell…

"YEOWWWWWW!!!"

…into Kari's rosebush.

As TK jumped out of the rosebush, Tai took yet another picture. Kari was beyond infuriated.

"Tai Kamiya, you get inside that house this instant!" Kari shouted, before using her greatest threat. "Or else when you fall asleep tonight, I'll give you a HAIRCUT!"

Tai blinked. "Well…I guess I'll leave you two alone. Good night, TK."

TK was busy picking thorns out of his butt. "Good night, Tai."

Kari sighed as she walked into her house. "I'll call you. Good night, sweet prince."

Kari shut the door behind her. Having her big brother taking pictures wasn't the ideal way to end her first date. Kari would have to do everything in the power to keep from reaching for the shears.

Besides…the night was still one Kari would never forget.

* * *

Before the night ended, there was still one more thing TK wanted to do. Before going back to his apartment, TK made a detour and headed for Davis' house. But obviously, the goggled usher would be in a bit of trouble, so TK headed for his window. TK tapped on the glass and the curtains came open.

Davis opened the window. "Hi TK!"

"How bad is it?" TK asked.

"Um…I think I'm grounded for a few weeks, but that's about it. I got off easy."

"I'm sorry that happened, Davis. But…I want to thank you for helping. I'll admit, I didn't believe you at first when you said you wanted to see me and Kari happy."

"You're both my friends, dude. Of course I want to see you two happy. Nobody deserves happiness more than Kari and nobody deserves to MAKE her happy as much as you do."

"That means a lot to me, Davis. I'm sure it means a lot to Kari, too."

"Look, I'd better get some sleep. I'll see you later, buddy."

"Well…ok. Good night, Davis."

"Good night, TK. By tomorrow, I should be ready for your NEXT date with Kari."

TK sweatdropped as Davis shut the curtains. It looked like Davis was planning to make a HABIT of this. And if he was…

…then future dates were going to be a lot more interesting.

  


**THE END**

  
Author's Note: Ok, this was unfortunately on the short side. College life has FINALLY caught up to me and the homework is piling up. But fear not, my upcoming projects will go on without a hitch. Digimon: The College Years will hopefully be up by the end of next week. Readers of the final chapter of 'Keeping Secrets' know something happened somewhere down the road. Takari/Daikari fans won't want to miss this upcoming weekly series. Despite how it'll start out, it may not end that way. NEVER say NEVER! See you soon!   


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
